


Zephyr

by pir8grl



Series: Voyages of the Canary [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: A missing moment from The Mediterranean's Bride.





	Zephyr

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene I envisioned that didn't quite fit into the flow of the story.

“Hush, little one,” Amaya murmured soothingly. 

She’d been drowsing in her and Mick’s cabin with the baby for a while, but it was becoming increasingly clear that Michaela wanted Sara, and would no longer settle for a substitute. Not even her favorite auntie. The bo’sun had heard footsteps overhead, and knew that the crew must have returned, and that Sara would be along shortly, but that was a bit difficult to explain to a tiny baby who simply knew that she wanted her mother - **_now._**

“Your mama will be home soon…I promise.” 

The door opened quietly. 

“We’re here,” Sara said quietly, entering after Mick. 

Amaya pushed herself up on one arm. “How did it go?” 

Sara sighed. “More or less as expected. How was she?” she asked, reaching for the baby, who quieted somewhat at the sight of her mother. 

“Good as gold, as always.” 

Sara smiled, knowing that Amaya would say that, regardless of what might have transpired. “She sounded hungry.” 

Mick snorted. “So what else is new?” 

“I should go take care of that. Thank you both for tonight.” She turned back at the door. “We’re going to sail on the morning tide. I don’t expect any trouble, but it’s less obvious to leave when everyone else does, I think.” 

“Yeah,” Mick agreed wearily. “Someday, we’re actually gonna have a nice, quiet, uninnerupted shore leave.” 

“Well, we are going home for Christmas,” Sara reminded him. 

Mick just rolled his eyes at that, and Michaela decided it was time for a renewed protest about her empty little tummy, so Sara excused her self, shutting the door behind her. 

Mick set the latch on the door, and went about the business of emptying his pockets and laying his weapons out on the desk for cleaning in the morning. Finally, he slid into the bunk, sighing with relief as he stretched out. Amaya promptly tucked herself into his side, laying her head on his shoulder. 

“You awright?” 

“Fine. Better, now that I know you’re all home safe.”

Mick tightened his arm around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

“You are all right, aren’t you?” she asked anxiously. 

“M’fine,” he rumbled. “Getting’ a bit old for this kinda crap. Carter didn’t make it, though. He was brave, I’ll give ‘im that. Went down fighting that evil bastard.” 

“And the girl?” 

“She came back with us. Gonna sail with us as far as the colonies, anyway.” 

“Christmas, at home,” Amaya said brightly. “What will you wish for?” 

“As long as you’re well, I got all I’ll ever need.” 

Amaya laid her hand over his heart. “Still…it would be nice…someday…” Her tone was wistful. 

Mick covered her hand gently with his own. “Someday…” he agreed, voice fading as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
